Mamawolf
by Essie Rose
Summary: Gender twist. Stiles is 18, in love with a werewolf and she's pregnant, with a werebaby. And this is only the tip of the shaft that is her crazy life. Even more frightening is the life of her and Derek's unborn child is being threatened by hunters and werewolves alike, so Derek, Scott and Allison are on high alert in keeping Stiles and the baby safe. But can they?
1. Mamawolf

Pregnant at 18 with a werewolf baby wasn't exactly how Stiles wanted to spend her senior year of high school, but here she was. The constant stares in the hallways, the lack of eye contact between her and her father, the Sheriff, not to mention the most unbearable part, dragging Scott in a lie, claiming the baby as his own, to protect Derek, the real father, was more than any cast of "16 and Pregnant" would ever hope to bear. If only she'd had been more careful with Derek, instead of throwing caution to the wind and letting her hormones and emotions get the best of her. Their whirlwind love affair began the night he saved her from the alpha wolves, who had suspected she was the key to his downfall. Little did they know Stiles wasn't so much of a weakness for Derek, but instead the ultimate motivator. Two years later after much secrecy, along with other life threatening situations Stiles was knocked-up. Who knew that the more sex you had the better chances of getting pregnant. At first there was fear, then panicked, then after a near attack the realization that while pregnant Stiles had the ability to wolf out, if she felt the baby was in danger. In wolf mode she was stronger, faster and more animalistic than any two alphas, so it was best to keep her safe at all times. Becoming pregnant was a mistake she'd have to live with for the rest of the baby's life, while trying to keep it alive. She couldn't give it up for adoption because number one Derek wouldn't stand for it and secondly a baby werewolf may be too hard to explain to human parents looking to adopt. Plus If word got out that she was pregnant with Derek Hale's baby, the high level of danger that had been added to her life would increase 10-fold.

But she couldn't worry about that now. She had to focus on what to do in next four months. The baby was coming, she and Scott would be graduating and the life of a teen mom would commence. Though her father was distant and cold these days, Scott's mom had come around to the idea of being a young grandmother. She'd spend her days off from the hospital taking Stiles to shop for baby clothes and furniture and other baby items. Stiles would waddle behind her taking in all the smells and sounds of toddlers driving their desperate mothers crazy. Stiles was overwhelmed but had always managed to keep it under wraps. The only time she ever really panicked were at doctor visits when the OBGYN would furrow her brow at the complex results of tests and sonograms. But Derek would put her at ease, and considering he too was born not turned her worries about the health of the baby were easily dashed.

"Hey Stiles," Allison's voice broke Stiles concentration from her lunch, jalapeño, and tartar sauce on chips. Cravings.

"Hey Allison," Stiles said as she quickly whipped her face. She was sitting at a table alone, Scott was in the library researching something to do with werewolf lore, or else he'd be sitting with her. Allison who had barely spoken to Stiles throughout this whole mess, sat down facing Stiles with an anxious smile. Stiles knew Allison wanted something more than just a buddy for lunch, but she wasn't sure what. She knew that Scott and Allison had been having some issues because of all this, even though Scott explained to Allison the situation.

"How are you doing? How's the pregnancy going," Allison asked. She was obliviously stalling, but Stiles decided to take the bait.

"Have you ever had to carry a boulder on your back? Well it's a lot like that, plus you can't fit your clothes," Stiles said while picking up a heavily tartar sauced chip and eating it to Allison's dismay. Allison giggled shyly. Her usual confidence was drowning in a pool of hesitation, which kind of gave Stiles a bit of amusement. She liked Allison, but the girl had been the root of the majority of the problems she had to help Scott solve. But at least he hadn't gotten the girl pregnant which would have been a much worse situation the one Stiles was in. Stiles couldn't let Allison dingle any longer. "What's up Allison? There's obviously something on your mind." Stiles asked. Allison eyes grew big, and she began to protest, but backed down.

"I just wanted to say that I know this has been hard for you, and I know that I haven't made it easy, at least where dealing with Scott is concerned. I just wanted to apology and tell you if you need anything I'm here." Allison's eyes were sincere and warm. It made Stiles feel like crying, or maybe those were just the hormones. In true Stiles form she made light of the situation.

"You could tie my shoe," she said wryly. "I'm only 5 months pregnant but already bending has become a bitch, probably because I've gain 59 pounds of boobage." She spun out from under the table, while Allison cheerfully made her way around to her side. Just as Allison finished tying the left foot, a perplexed Scott walked up.

"What's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

"Allison and I have decided to become lesbian lovers and raise this baby Rosie O'Donald style," she joked. "She's tying my shoes, genius what's it look like we're doing." Scott rolled his eyes and sat down. He and Allison locked eyes and began staring at each other longingly. An uncomfortable silence sat in well uncomfortable for Stiles. "Yeah I'd leave you two alone, but I was here first, and I'm not done eating, so if you could wrap up this eye-gasim fest I'd much appreciate it. I haven't had morning sickness in 6 weeks and I'd like to keep it that way." Scott and Allison blushed and giggled, before the trio continued a rare yet pleasant meal.

Author's NOTE: To keep you Wolfies interested I've decided to add "teasers" (See below in bold) for upcoming chapters. Tell me if it works!

New Author's NOTE: In light of a recent message I recieved I decided to change Stiles age from 17 to 18 since Derek would be in his mid-20s if this story were on the show. I DO NOT condone sex between adults and minors, but I wanted to root the story in context of the show. I hope I didn't offend anyone! 

**Chapter 2 Preview**- Stiles gets a hot late night visitor!


	2. Papawolf

Stiles stared at her image in the full length mirror hanging above the door in her bedroom. Same dark brown shoulder length hair, same big brown doe eyes with the lushes of lush lashes, same creamy white skin dotted perfectly with an array of freckles, same button nose and same ruby red pouty lips. But that was only when she focused on her face. It was the pot-belly and the enormous boob situation that caused Stiles to cringe. It was as if she was wearing a pregnancy body suit over her otherwise boyish-slender frame, so unnatural. At the beginning of the pregnancy the body change was great, finally she had curves, and bras weren't ironic. But now she just felt fat.

She sighed in the mirror a few more times, before pulling her too big pajama top on. Once she pulled it over her head and looked in the mirror again, the familiar dark figure of a man appeared in the corner of the frame. Stiles jumped slightly, never getting use to the dramatics of her boyfriend's entrances. With her hand over her jolted heart she turned. "It would be nice if one day you used the front door and knocked like humans do," she said dryly. Derek ignored her remark and began scanning the room.

It was his new routine, check the closet, open the bedroom door and look down the hall, listen for usual noises before locking the bedroom door again. After the safety sweep his relaxed, well the Derek Hale version of relaxed. He shrugged his leather jacket off and placed it on the back of the office chair at Stiles' desk. In the meantime Stiles busied herself with pulling her hair in a ponytail, and humming a few bars of Rockwell's "Somebody's Watching Me" before sitting on the foot of her bed to wait for Derek.

"Your dad's not here?" Derek asked, almost accusingly.

"Nope, he's working late something he's doing a lot more of these days," she said with a touch of hurt in her voice.

"He should be here looking after you." Derek said sternly.

"Why as far as he's concerned my life's not endangered just my future as a respectable well-adjusted adult," she exclaimed. "However he has been calling every 10 minutes to check up on me. I think the unconditional love he has for me is clashing with his complete and utter disappointment in me," she said. Finally Derek caught on to the looking for sympathy vibe Stiles was putting out. He sat on the bed, wrapping her in his arms, and nuzzling her cheek, before scattering kisses from her forehead to the nape of her neck. Stiles sat with a sleepy stare to the floor, enjoying the warmth and affection of Derek, a side only she was privy to.

"Your father loves you Stiles, he'll come around," Derek said soothingly. His breath against her skin was electric. Stiles sighed closing her eyes as she melted.

"I know, I just want to tell him everything," she began, but Derek's body went ridged and he loosened his grip of her.

"You can't Stiles, your father cannot know about this, it's too dangerous," he growled. Stiles rolled her eyes with a harsh sigh.

"Dude, I said I wanted to tell, not that I was!" she snapped back. Two years ago Derek bark would have scared her while simultaneously arousing her, but now it just got on her nerves and she was quick to bark back with the same vigor. Their arguments made the Jerry Springer show look like an episode of "Barney".

Seeing he put her in a foul mood, Derek relaxed and sat back on the bed calmly. He understood how hard things were for Stiles these days, and he knew it was his fault. If he had just stopped himself from falling for her wit, and charm and eye blinding beauty, she wouldn't be in this mess. But alas the girl hammered her way into his heart, trashed it with sentiment and branded her name on it. Now she was having his child, a situation he promised himself he'd never get into years ago, but one that he now couldn't imagine not being a part of.

Derek could hear his unborn child's heart beat a mile a minute from yards away, and with every beat the love he had for it grew stronger. The stronger his love grew the more he wanted to protect his family from any and all danger. It was here he began to understand the heart ache Stile's father was going through. He couldn't protect his baby girl from good for nothing punks like Derek, or in this case Scott.

"I'm sorry," he said as he watched Stiles stomp around the room trying to look occupied. "Look I'm really sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to snap. I just," he paused which stopped Stiles long enough to catch the worried look on his face. "I just want to keep you all safe," he forced the words out slowly. Stile's heart swooned. Two years ago she didn't think Derek noticed her beyond being Scott's annoying best friend he had to put up with, and now he was completely in love with her. It would have been more gratifying if she was aloof to it, but she couldn't help feel like the most special girl in the world because of it.

"It's okay," she sighed, sitting back down, crossed-leg style beside Derek. She nuzzled her head into the nap of his neck. Derek put his head against hers in response. "I hate lying to dad, but I've done it for so long now I wouldn't know how to tell the truth," she confessed. Derek gently kissed her forehead. He listened to the smooth, paced beating of her heart accompanied by the fast thumping of his little pup.

"Well, mamawolf I think it's time for bed," he said, shifting his body. Stiles groaned at the thought. Baby Hale turned acrobatic when she tried to sleep. It was like she was carrying the Tasmanian Devil in her womb. She crawled her way to the head of the bed, exhausted, as Derek rolled back the sheets, climbing in bed himself. He stayed with her through most of the night before sneaking out just before dawn. The two snuggled up in the perfect spoon and laid in the silence.

"Papawolf," Stiles said sheepishly.

"Hmm," Derek responded. Sleep was overtaking him as well.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Chapter 3 Preview- Scott reflects on the choice to take responsibilty for the baby.


	3. Scott's choice

Scott spent the remainder of his time in the vet's office cleaning the cages and filing pet records in the file cabinets. Since the announcement of the pregnancy he took on more hours to help with the cost of Stiles medical bills, which seem to pile up like crazy. A sonogram there, a parenting class here, the load was becoming a lot to handle and the worse part of all of this, Scott had never seen Stiles completely naked let alone had sex with her. Though the thought did run across his mind from time to time as they grew up together, it was always followed up with the notion that Stiles was like a sister and having sex with your sister was, well, disgusting.

But Scott came up with the solution to claim the baby as his so he had to live with the consequences. Beside if the truth came out it could mean bigger trouble, including the possibility of Derek going to jail for having sex with a minor. Scott had come to depend on Derek through the years, realizing how much of an ally Derek could be. It was Stiles who convinced him of that and Scott trusted Stiles with his life. All their lives Scott depended on Stiles' calm and reassuring attitude to get through hard times. He could come to Stiles about anything and know that she had his back, so now it was his turn to have hers, even if it meant being labeled a teenage father for the rest of his life.

The only down side was Allison. Before he figured out Stiles was pregnant things between him and Allison were looking great. They'd work together in getting rid of the alpha packs, alongside Derek and the rest of the gang of course, and her father had learned to trust Scott more. Scott knew Allison loved him and that with time she'd be willing to give things another shot, and he'd finally have somewhat of a normal life. But then he heard the heartbeat.

Nine months ago things between his friends started getting difficult. Stiles was acting strangely, skipping school, not answering her phone, and Derek had run off with without a trace or explanation. No matter how hard he tried to get through to Stiles she'd pull away. No one else knew what was happening, so he went to Stiles house and confronted her face to face. At first she wouldn't let him in and then he heard it, a faint, yet rapid thumping.

"What's that noise," he questioned sternly, holding the front door to Stiles house open effortlessly while Stiles struggled to shove him out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now Scott, just go," she cried.

"No wait, be still." The two became quiet as Scott tried to focus his hearing on the source of the sound, and as he did he realized it was coming from Stiles. He looked at her in shock, to which Stiles responded with sobbing, something she hadn't done in front of Scott since her mother died years ago. "Stiles, you're pregnant," he said. It was a question, a statement, and a realization all in one. Everything clicked, why she'd been acting weird, why Derek was gone, actually Derek leaving still didn't make sense. Family was the most important thing to him, and Stiles had become such a pivotal person in Derek's life. Why would he walk out on her now?

After more questions and through many tears Scott got his answers. As soon as she realized she could be pregnant, Stiles pushed Derek away a lot like she'd been doing Scott. She didn't think he'd want to deal with the consequences of their relationship and she knew if her father found out the truth Derek would be in trouble. Derek, who was used to family betraying him, so he did what he did best, disappeared. He didn't even know about the baby, and Stiles didn't want him to. In the meantime she figured she could come up with a lie herself, or she could take off before anyone knew what was going on with her. But Scott wouldn't have it.

"I'll say it's mine," he said assertively." The baby, I'll say I'm the father." Through tears Stiles looked at her best friend stunned. She shook her head.

"No, no Scott," she protested. "This isn't you taking the blame for spite balling in Mrs. Kingsley's 7th grade class. This is the rest of your life," she exclaimed. "You can't pretend to be the father of a child that isn't yours."

"Of course I can, Stiles. I'm not letting you go through this alone and I'm not letting you runaway either," he countered.

"Scott you're not thinking this through. What about your mom, she'd be devastated. What about Allison? Everything is going so well for you two now, you can't throw that away," Stiles argued.

"Allison will understand, and if she doesn't then it wasn't meant to be in the first place," he answered. Stiles continued to shake her head to the idea. It was ridiculous, why would he do this? But she got her answer. "Stiles, you're not just my best friend you're my sister, my family. You've been there for me our whole lives and I'm not walking out on you now," he stated. The two were standing face to face in Stiles' bedroom, with Scott holding Stiles hands tightly. All Stiles could do was continue to sob. A part of her was so grateful to have Scott and another part a huge part wished he was Derek.

"How is anybody ever gonna believe we had sex," Stiles cried into Scott's shoulder as he held her. The fact that everybody did believe it had been a source of wonderment for the past five months for Scott.

Even now as he closed up the office he chuckled to himself at how gullible both his mom and Stiles' dad had been, as well as the entire school and town. Only Allison seemed to doubt the story, which is why telling her the truth was so comforting to him. Sure she had problems with everyone accusing her boyfriend of cheating on her with Stiles, and leaving her to take care of his baby, but the past couple of days things were running smoothing among all of them. Which is why the black SUV that was following him was so unsettling.

Chapter 4 preview- Allison and Argent get a visit from a hunter, who's following up a tantilizing rumor.


	4. Allison's choice

It was Saturday evening and after spending the whole day with Stiles, Allison decided that she was more hyperactive pregnant then not. The two girls got in some much needed girl time. Allison was happy to be friends with Stiles again. She didn't realize how much she missed laughing so hard at all of Stiles crazy one-liners.

Allison was exhausted and wanted to go to her room and sleep the night away, but when she noticed the dark blue truck in her driveway she knew that was a pipe dream. It had been awhile since she and her dad had unexpected guests and the last ones left blood stains in the carpet that took weeks to get out. Allison was on full alert.

She cautiously walked into her home to the surprising sound of laughter. She went into the kitchen to find her father and a tall, well-built Asian man chatting it up like two old ladies. They didn't notice her presence, and Allison was hesitant to break up their bonding moment.

"Dad," she said shyly. The man turned to his daughter with surprise. Argent's bright green eyes were still sparkling with laughter, as he waved for his daughter to come in.

"Allison there you are," he said excitedly. "Come here I want you to meet one of my dear and oldest friends, Alec Yoshida." The man, Alec, smiled warmly at Allison offering his hand. She took it and shook. His grip was strong. It was the roughness of his hand and the light scars across his left eyebrow that clued Allison into where her father knew Alec from. He was a hunter. He had an American accent, slightly southern so she knew about how long ago they'd been friends, (20 years ago her father and mother lived in San Antonio ,Texas) and from his and Argent's body language she could tell that friend was a relatively term.

"It's lovely to see you again Ms. Allison," he said. Allison grimaced knowing she'd never seen this man before in her life. "We met once before when you were just a little toddler, knocking everything down in your sight like a boozed up bull." He laughed heartedly. He was an attractive man for his age, something he shared with her father. His black eyes set wide underneath his strong brow and over his predominated, pointed nose, and his small mouth curved slightly above his pointed chin. He had a strong jawline and his dark brown hair fell in luscious layers around his face to the nape of his neck. And then there was the rest of his body, which seemed untamable by any kind of shirt. He was wearing a long sleeved blue and gray striped Henley that hugged his tight frame perfectly. Yes this was a handsome man, Allison thought.

Well, nice to see you again, I guess," she said cheerfully. "What brings you to Beacon Hills?" she asked the question as innocently as possible, but she was very skeptical of his presence there.

"Well I was just about to tell your father that very thing," he said, his eyes turned slightly serious. "I've got word that there's been a wolf conception in these parts." Allison's heart jumped, but she kept her cool.

"Wolf conception? What's that got to do with anything?" she asked with a slight giggle, Alec's eyes grew even more serious.

"I'm in the business of hunting werewolves Ms. Allison, preventing one's birth makes it much easier to do my job," he said matter-of-factly. The coldness of his voice scared Allison. Her father hadn't even said anything so callus. She looked at her father who seemed unfazed.

"I thought betas were off limits until they turned 18?" she asked trying her best to remain calm. Alec chuckled.

"Well if they're never born that rule don't mean shit, don't you think?" he answered. "Beside I hear there are plenty of wolves who are quickly coming of age around here," he said giving a knowing glance to Argent along with another hearty laugh. Argent just smiled as he took a swig of his beer. Allison also gave her best smile, but it felt tight on her face. She wasn't amused by Alec one bit.

"Anyway I came here to see if you and your dear old pop knew anything about it, and if so if you'd like to help me track the winch and her abomination," he said with hopeful eyes. Allison wanted to hit him. She avoided looking at her father fearing Alec would catch her tell, and after what seemed like an eternity, though only a few seconds Argent spoke up.

"Sorry Alec, we haven't heard anything about a possible wolf pregnancy," he said with a sigh. "Although, we have been out of the loop lately."

"Yeah what's up with that," Alec interrupted. "Is my man Argent, the best hunter I've ever come across, hanging up his guns," there was disappointment in his voice when he spoke but somehow Allison could tell it wasn't sincere.

"Well with everything that's gone on these past couple of years, Kate, Allison's mom and my dad. I guess we're just trying to regroup," Argent said. He gave wink at Allison, who shuddered at the thought of her dead family members.

"Okay so you just need a little convincing to come out of retirement," Alec said amusingly. He rubbed his hands together. "Well, if you let me set up shop here for a few days and do some digging, maybe I could make it your worthwhile." Alec's bright eyes shifted between Allison and her dad. This was the most sincere gesture he made all night, and Allison knew if she and her father didn't take the bait, it would cause suspicion.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you'd like old friend," Argent said patting Alec on the back. "And if you do need a bit of back up Allison and I are the ones to call." Allison suppressed her protest and gave Alec the warmest of fakest smiles she could manage.

"Great," Alec shouted. "I'll just go get my stuff." With that he was jogging out the kitchen and then the front door.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Allison yelled as soon as the door shut.

"Allison, calm down," Argent commanded calmly.

"He can't find out about Stiles and Derek, we gave our word," she objected.

"And we're keeping our word," Argent said. "The closest Alec is to us the better we can keep a watchful eye on him, make sure he doesn't discover anything." Allison breathed a sigh of relief. Her father was definitely a changed man from two years ago. After everything they'd been through not only was he trusting of Scott, Derek and their pack, but he was protective of them and considered them allies. He'd turned his back on hunting werewolves for good. "So are you going to inform Scott?" Argent asked. Allison thought for a moment. A part of her wanted to run out and find Scott that instant, but she doubted if that was the right move.

"No, not now," Allison stated. "Let's keep a watch on Alec like you said, and see if he gets any warmer we can let Scott in on it." Allison could tell her father didn't agree with her choice of action, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway.

Chapter 5 Preview- Stiles and her father argue over who's to blame for her pregnancy.


	5. FatherDaughter relationship

It was late Sunday evening and Stiles was having difficulty getting comfortable. Every bone in her body was sore, from lugging around her baby weight and no matter how many positions she tried on the couch in her living room, nothing made it better. To make things worse she had heartburn like crazy from all the jalapeños. Sitting in front of the TV and watching the news, Stiles had a tall glass of Alka-Seltzer flavored water, a heating pad cushioning her back and her feet were in a foot spa Scott's mom bought her.

The news was reporting an animal attack a few towns over, which worried Stiles, but worrying made her heartburn worse so she flipped the channel to something less stressful.

"Ooo Shark Week, yes," she said excitedly to herself. No one was in the house. Scott was out with Allison, and Derek wouldn't be around until midnight. Scott's mom, Melissa was at the hospital, and her dad was at the police station. Earlier that day Lydia had come by with tons of baby and maternity clothes. Apparently since Allison was talking to Stiles again, so was Lydia, who seemed to think she'd been just as involved in pregnancy now as ever. Whatever, Stiles was too tired to fight the situation, plus the clothes were pretty awesome. Now she could have a relaxing evening at home.

After another hour, the Sheriff came in. He looked exhausted and he was carrying an arm full of files, which made Stiles slightly upset to see. In the past she'd be right at the dinner table going through her father's cases with him, but now, he'd rather do that alone. So she didn't bother to move. The baby kicked however, probably sensing its mother's sad mood.

"Hey dad," she called out hopefully. The Sheriff, winded, made his way into the living room. He looked at the scene as his hands rested on either side of his belt.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh just some Shark Week," Stiles pointed out. "You know, you'd think after a decade of programing they've already shown all there is to know about sharks, but every year there's more. Sharks are a bevy of information," she stated. The Sheriff chuckled which made Stiles heart jump with joy.

"Where's Scott?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Stiles answered, the TV captured her again, where a shark was going wild after being dragged onto a boat . "He spent the day with Allison so I'm sure his home by now."

"Allison," it was his tone that made Stiles regretfully refocus her attention on him. He said Allison's name like it was poisonous. "What's he doing with Allison?" he demanded.

"Well dad, she is his girlfriend," Stiles answered anxiously. The sheriff's body tensed up and he began to vigorously pace.

"What's he doing with Allison? He should be here with you," he shouted. "How can he just go around dating other girls while you're here, here like this?" Stile's dad was livid.

"Dad it's no big deal," Stiles protested but that only made her dad angrier.

"No big deal!" he yelled. "Stiles, this is a very big deal! He did this to you and now his leaving you with all the responsibility, and just doing whatever the hell he wants."

"That's not true and you know it," Stiles screamed back, after she managed to make her way off the couch. Being dramatic was difficult when at any moment you could tip over from the disproportionate weight distribution. "Scott has done more for this child then anyone!" Stiles was referring to the claiming the baby as his own so it's real father wouldn't end up in jail, but of course her dad didn't know that.

"Oh please, Stiles. He got a few more hours at his part-time job," the Sheriff scoffed. "So what, that gives him permission to hook up with every floozy in town."

"First off Allison isn't a floozy and secondly, 1920 called they want their insult back!"

"Why is everything a joke to you? This is serious. He does this to you and just leaves you holding the bag!"

"Being pregnant isn't something that anybody did to me dad!" Stiles was crying at this point. It made her so angry that her father couldn't acknowledge the joy in all this like Melissa had managed to do. The baby wasn't planned but it also wasn't a curse. "I made the choice to sleep with him the same way he made the choice to sleep with me. Maybe it was the wrong choice, but I'm not going to crawl in a hole and make like this is the end of the world. Scott loves me and this baby, but he's in love with Allison. I'm not going to stand in the way of that, just because you think everybody should be as miserable as you are!" with that Stiles walked out of the room and out of the house. The Sheriff kept yelling at her but he didn't follow her.

Stiles walked as far as the sidewalk and stood in the crisp night crying as silently as she could. The moon was almost full, which meant heightened emotions. It's possible that during her screaming she slightly shifted, because her head was pounding like a drum and her fingers were tingling. A human pregnant with a werewolf, could change into a werewolf if they felt threaten enough, and especially if that threat happened during a full moon.

Stiles learned that the hard way when she and Erica got into a huge fight at the warehouse a couple of months back. Erica accused Stiles of getting herself pregnant with Derek's baby intentionally. Erica always had a thing for Derek and it infuriated her that he picked Stiles instead. Up until then Erica and Stiles had been pretty good friends, but then Stiles woke up to find that in a wolf state of rage she bit a huge chuck of Erica's forearm off, then knocked her unconscious by throwing her at a steel door. They weren't on speaking terms at the moment.

She tried to calm herself down, but she was so on edge that any comforting thought she tried to come up with only made her more flustered. Then the baby kicked. It was crazy to Stiles how a simple jab to her ribcage from within could be so soothing. She rubbed her swollen belly lovingly.

"Okay, so could you just pick all the awesome traits your grandfather has and ignore all the crappy ones. It would make our mother, child relationship a lot smoother." The baby kicked again.

"Thanks."

Author's NOTE: To keep you Wolfies interested I've decided to add "teasers" for upcoming chapters. Tell me if it works!

Chapter 6- The Offer- Xavier, an older alpha from England, makes Scott an offer that could mean protection for the baby.


	6. The Offer

It was Monday evening and Scott just got out the locker room showers. He, as usual, was the last to get in, and once he was out everyone was gone. It was a crazy time this season with the championship game coming up in a few weeks. It would be Scott's last and he was ready for it. In his sophomore year, he was co-captain with Jackson, then junior year he was captain once Jackson and his family moved away, and now as a senior, with a baby on the way, he was just another player on the team. He had quit completely, but after a horrible start to the season, Coach convinced Scott to come back by allowing him to come to practice once a week so he could work after school.

Some of the guys on the team didn't like special treatment, but Danny, the captain, made sure nobody got on Scott's case for it, which Scott was grateful for. Since Danny and Isaac started dating about a year ago, Danny had become part of the pack, so Scott could trust him. Scott was drying himself off and putting on his clothes in silence. He was appreciative of the alone time, something he rarely got these days.

"Scott McCall," a voice called out into the empty space. Scott stood up quickly, his body on full alert. He used all of his senses to scan the room, but he couldn't hear a heartbeat, or see a person, and the only thing he could smell was the locker room, Axe body spray, and ball stack.

"Who's there?" Scott demanded. No answer. Everything got quite again, expect for the dripping faucet. Scott sighed deeply. He was losing his mind, he thought.

"Scott McCall," there the voice was again, and once again Scott's body tensed up. He wasn't in the mood for whatever game his teammates maybe playing, and he was ready to break a face if he had to.

"Who the hell is out there?" he yelled his wolf voice sneaking out.

"No need to be so irritable, Mr. McCall. I only want to talk," the voice said. It had an accent, British Scott guessed. It was a smooth, yet crisp voice, like Sherlock Holmes or something. Scott's ears perked up as the wolf began to peek out.

"Show yourself," Scott commanded. The room got quiet again, and then out of the corner of his eye a figure appeared in the shallows. He swiftly turned toward it. He could make out the outline of the person, but couldn't see his face.

"Really Mr. McCall there's no need for that," the man said. Scott wasn't sure at first what the man was talking about, but then he figured it was in reference to him wolfing out. Scott didn't know what this man wanted, but he sure wasn't going to find out in his human form.

"I'll shift back when I'm damn ready," he spat. "Now step into the light." The voice sighed.

"Very well," then the man stepped forward. He was a black man, about 6 feet, with a light complexion and dark brown facial hair that was neatly shaven. He was bald though it looked by chose not because he was going bald, the man didn't look a day over 30. He had dark, beady eyes, and a slightly rounded face. He wore a tailor made dark suit that fit his well-defined body nicely. Regardless of his visual attributes it was the man's smell that caused Scott the greatest concern. He smelled like wolf. "There, is that better?" the man asked, stretches his hands out. Scott didn't say a word, just stared coldly. The man seemed slightly uneasy, but kept a smile. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't," Scott growled, cutting the man off. The man's smile grew wider.

"Good," the man replied. "I only wanted to test your senses. See how strong they were."

"Why?" Scott was losing his patience.

"Well, simply put to see how the baby would fair, once it's born that is," the man answered. Scott grew angrier. Who was this man, and how did he know about the baby? The man could see the information he relayed wasn't sitting well with Scott.

"Oh dear it seems I've frustrated you even more," the man chuckled. "You must forgive Mr. McCall; my social skills aren't what they use to be."

"How do you know about the baby," Scott grunted.

"Never mind what I know about the unborn child, let's focus on what I know about you," the man said. "You are a young man, on the verge of winning the lacrosse championship, graduating from high school and heading to community college is it?" there was a tone in the man's voice Scott didn't like. It was almost as if he were making fun of Scott.

"What's your point," Scott said dryly.

"My point is that it will be difficult to navigate the road to adulthood, while trying to raise a small child, wouldn't you agree?" Scott didn't answer. The plan after school was to move himself, Stiles and the baby to an apartment where they would live until Derek had access to his inheritance which he'd get before the year was out when he turned 25. Then the charade would be over. The man obviously didn't know about this. He was under the impression that Scott was the father, which told Scott he didn't know much about the situation at all.

"That's none of your business," Scott snapped.

"It is, and will be every other wolf's and hunter's business once that baby is born," the man replied quickly. "You have no idea the gravity of your situation. Do you think you'll be able to simply raise this child as if it were merely human?" the playfulness was completely gone from the man's voice. "This child will not just be a target for hunters, but also a precious commodity for a wolf looking to train a weapon."

"I'll protect the baby," Scott protested. This made the man laugh loudly.

"You, a simple beta wolf, who was bitten less this four years ago?" the man scoffed in amusement. "You wouldn't know the first thing about raise a wolf child and the mother, a human knows even less." The man was annoying the hell out of Scott, but Scott couldn't figure out if it was because he was so slimy or because he knew what the man was saying was true.

"We'll be fine," Scott said with less confidence than before and he knew the man picked up on it.

"You could be fine, if you had help, someone who had not only yours but the child's best interest at heart," the man stated. Scott was silent.

"My name is Xavier York, and I have a lovely, private estate in South Wales. It's a place where a young child would have plenty of room to play and grow; where my staff and I would raise this child with the upmost care," the man said. "I could escort the mother there right away and once the child is born you and she would be welcome to visit anytime you wish."

"How would the baby be safer with you than with us," Scott barked, finding his confidence again. "We're its parents!"

"Because everyone on my estate, from the maids, to chef and groundkeeper were born werewolves," the man answered sternly. "We understand what this child will need and we'll devote our lives to its wellbeing." Scott swallowed hard. A place where Stiles and Derek's baby could be safe, forever, he thought. It was too good to be true, but he wanted it to be true in that moment. He wanted his life to go back to normal, for everyone's life to go back to the way it was before. Scott dropped his head as he contemplated all the possibilities.

"You don't have to answer now," Xavier said. "Inform Ms. Stiles of what I have told you, and I will contact you again shortly." Scott looked up to say something, but Xavier was gone. He ran toward where the man came from, but there was no one there. He focused his senses, but couldn't detect anything, Xavier had vanished.

Chapter 7- Stiles meets Alec and is unnerved by him in a big way. Also Scott tells Derek and Stiles about Xavier, and the truth of why Derek left 5 months ago is revealed.


	7. The Confession

Author's NOTE: I know the teaser said Alec and Stiles would have an exchange, but there was too much action in this chapter already to get into it. It's been moved to chapter 8. Thanks!

"What do you mean he wants the baby?" Stiles asked with a mouth full of food. She, Derek and Scott were in Scott's bedroom, and she was happily eating away on plate of crackers topped with jalapeños and grape jelly. Cravings. Scott was pacing the floor slowly, and Derek was propped up in the corner, brooding. He looked simply delicious in his dark jeans, and tight dark gray shirt that if she wasn't already being fulfilled by her evening pre-dinner snack, Stiles would have feasted on Derek at that very moment.

Between him and the food, she was having a hard time paying attention to what Scott was saying about some guy, Xavier and his offer to take their child. Scott was obviously frustrated with her, but she was sick of all the heavy seriousness that had gone on in the past couple of days. First her fight with her father and now this, it was starting to become too much.

"He wants to raise it, back at his estate in Britain." Scott stressed.

"Our baby would have a British accent?" Stiles asked excitedly. Derek growled low in response. "Oh, yeah, no. I mean, USA all the way! A British baby? Could you imagine? No way, right," Stiles said nervously with a laugh. Derek wasn't in the mood to joke, but then again he rarely was. Stiles sighed desperately flustered by the tension in the room.

"He said everyone there was born a werewolf and could protect the baby," Scott stated.

"I was born a werewolf, and I can protect the baby," Derek retorted with a touch of acid to his voice. Scott rolled his eyes. "What you don't think I can raise and protect my child?" Derek asked.

"It's not that Derek," Scott said. "It's just that. You've got this huge target on your back, and any moment someone going to want to seek revenge for the alphas. Stiles and the baby would be in constant danger."

"I can protect them," Derek snapped. "I know how to protect my family; I won't let anything happen to them." Stiles heart was beating quickly with lust for Derek. That angst and wrath he exhibited was precisely why she fell for him in the first place. She had a lady-boner from the moment he threatened to rip her throat out with his teeth three years ago. She knew it was a strange response to have toward a death threat, but she figured at the time her reaction had to do with all the pent-up sexual frustration.

"I'm not saying that you can't protect them, or that I and the rest of the pack won't help you do so," Scott said calmly. "I'm just saying, is a life of looking over your shoulder every minute of every day really the way you want the baby to grow up. I mean how did it work for you?"

"Ooo, bad move dude," Stiles interjected.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? " Derek roared.

"Well growing up must have been hard for you, worrying about the Argents all the time," Scott replied.

"You know nothing about what it was like for me, or my family," Derek screamed. Stiles had, had enough of the arguing, and from the side swipe she felt from the baby, it had, had enough too.

"Okay, okay the both of you calm down," she said while getting off the bed and standing in between them. Derek stomped back to his corner, his eyes just a hint of red. Scott sighed roughly and rubbed his unruly hair several times. "Look, Scott this guy sounds like all shades of shady," Stiles said.

"Yeah, but it might be worth looking into," Scott offered, Derek growled from his stoop.

"No," Stiles said sternly. "Though tea time in the garden while watching an arousing game of Quidditch sounds appealing, I'm not giving up my kid." She said. Scott chuckled.

"Quidditch isn't a real sport," he mused.

"Whatever," Stiles said with a giggle. Then her face got serious, well serious for Stiles. "Raising this baby will be difficult, but we'll get through it, like we always have, whether we wanted to our not, together."

"You're right," Scott agreed. He was looking at Derek when he said it.

"Of course I am," Stile said wily, and then a thought came in her head. "How did this guy know about the baby anyway?" she asked Scott. Scott furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, did he just happen to be passing through, see me and figure out I was pregnant with a werebaby, or did someone tell him?" she questioned. Silence filled the room.

"Well maybe he saw us together and figured out I was a wolf," Scott offered. "Or maybe he followed Derek back from wherever he went. Do you know Xavier York?"

"I've never heard that name before," Derek growled he was still a tad upset.

"What about from Peter, your parents?"

"If they knew him they never told me about him," Derek snapped. He shifted his weight against the wall.

"Well, maybe someone else told him," Scott said. "Who did you tell about the baby when you left?" Stiles scoffed with a chuckle at this remark.

"Scott, Derek didn't know about the baby when he left," she proclaimed. "He only found out when he came back and I was two and half months along by then." Scott didn't acknowledge Stiles statement; instead he stared at Derek pensively. Derek was staring back. "Scott, are you listening to me?" Stiles asked, not noticing the exchange between the two men.

"Yeah Stiles, I'm listening, but I'm having a hard time believing that's true," Scott asserted. "You see, I've been doing some research and a fetus has a heartbeat between four to six weeks of the pregnancy.

"Did you just say fetus? Scott, have you been Googling?" Stiles jested.

"Stiles, I'm being serious!" Scott whined.

"Okay, okay. So?" she asked. "Derek left, before I was six weeks."

"I never heard the heartbeat," Derek rumbled.

"Okay, well when a woman is pregnant she starts producing high levels of a hormone called progesterone, which some researchers believe has an odor that animals can smell."

"Wow you really have been Googling," Stiles said in astonishment.

"What's your point?" Derek asked coldly.

"I could smell it off Stiles before I heard the heartbeat. I even asked her if she had changed perfumes or something, remember Stiles?" Scott asked. Stiles slowly nodded her head, recalling the question, because of its randomness. Scott continued. "If I could smell it, so could you, and you would have known what it was," Scott charged. Stiles heart started beating fast and her nerves were on edge.

"No, no Scott you're wrong," she exclaimed quickly. "Derek didn't know about the baby, did you?" she turned to Derek, who was breathing heavily. He stood in silence which made Stiles anxious.

"Derek," she screamed. "Tell Scott you didn't know about the baby when you left! Tell me you didn't know I was pregnant." Her voice was shaky, and she was trying not to cry, and failing horribly. Derek's eyes became panicky and he was grinding his teeth roughly.

"Yes," he said in a low voice. "I knew. I knew you were pregnant."

Chapter 8 preview- Stiles and Derek go hard at each other like their going to war, and afterwards Stiles goes to Allison's for refuge. Instead of finding Allison she meets Alec, who she's turned off by, big time!


	8. Stranger Danger

Author's NOTE: Please share this story with friends, and send me reviews and private messages. Feedback is most important. Also I need baby name ideas that fit with the last name Hale, something unique; boy, girl or uni-sex. Thanks!

Stiles was in a daze. Her heart was beating fast, and her head was pounding like a sledgehammer. She thought she would pass out. All of her senses were both heightened and dull. She looked at Derek who was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear a word. It was as if she was under water and he was just above the surface, so close, but so far away. She had to reach him somehow, had to respond to him. Without thinking Stiles slapped Derek so hard, her hand went limp on impact. Derek stopped speaking, and stood rigid and stunned. It was the first time she'd seen him off guard in a long time, which both satisfied and hurt her. Unable to breath she spun on her heels and headed out of the door. Derek grabbed for her.

"Don't touch me," Stiles roared as she snatched away from his grasp. Her voice scared her. It was deep and throaty, like Derek's or Scott's went they transformed. She moved down the stairs as quickly as she could, and moved even faster when she saw a confused Melissa standing at the bottom of the steps.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked. Panic was in her voice. "Stiles, what's happening?" Stiles ignored her and held her breath as she walked past her, afraid to catch a whiff of Melissa's scent. Stiles could hear Scott demand Melissa to stay in the house as she burst through the front door and off the porch. It was dark outside, but the streetlights along with the moon made it seem like dawn, or was that her wolf night vision kicking in? Stiles tensed her body in the hopes she'd prevent herself from changing. As she reached her Jeep, she felt Derek grab her again, but this time his grip was strong.

"Stiles wait," he cried.

"Why," Stiles screamed as she spun around. "So you can explain to me why you abandoned me with your baby 5 months ago?"

"I didn't abandon you," Derek protested.

"You knew I was pregnant and you left. That's the very definition of abandonment Derek!"

"I wasn't abandoning you, and besides you pushed me away!"

"You will not blame-shift, Derek Hale," Stiles was shouting so loud she made her own eardrums hurt. "You knew what was going on with me, but you walked out anyway."

"Okay, fine I left and I shouldn't have, but Stiles I was never going to stay away," Derek exclaimed.

"Oh how convenient. Now that your lie's been uncovered, you were always going to come back. You were never going to ditch your girlfriend and unborn child."

"It's true, Stiles, honest," Derek cried. Stiles couldn't stay it. Every word he spoke made her cringe. She hated Derek and hated even more that she loved him and allowed him to betray her the way he did. She was so distraught and conflicted. He was her safe place, where she could go when the world became too much to handle. But now all she wanted to do was choke the life out of him.

"I felt so guilty for not telling you the truth, for thinking that you wouldn't want this, that you didn't love me enough," she said. Her words slurred among the sobbing. " I thought if I told you I was pregnant you'd walk away, and that's exactly what you did. And then you lied about it? Come back and act like future father of the year, the ultimate protector of his family."

"Stiles, I" Derek began. He looked defeated.

"Ya know, I don't think I want my baby raised by such a man," Stiles proclaimed, cutting him off. Derek's eyes began to well up, which pleased Stiles' rage at that moment. "I don't want my child exposed to a liar who'll abandon it when things get a little rough, but then change his mind and pretend to care so not to look bad." She spat. Her voice was cold and callous. She got in her Jeep and started to engine. Derek stood there his eyes to the ground. "Don't follow me!" she commanded.

Twenty minutes later Stiles found herself in Allison's driveway. She was sobbing profusely and shaking uncontrollably. On her journey over she stopped on the side of the road and threw up. She was afraid that she would wolf out, but then the baby started kicking forcefully. She could imagine it trying to communicate, mama calm down, everything will be okay.

"I'm sorry," she cried while rubbing her stomach. "I'm so sorry." Stiles got out of the Jeep, and headed to the front door. She came here because Allison was the only person who could understand what it felt like being lied to for so long. She rang the doorbell, and hoped she'd be greeted by Allison, who by now was informed about everything that had happened, but when the door opened a man was standing there. It wasn't Argent, or any man Stiles had ever seen.

"Oh," Stiles exclaimed and stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry. I think I came to the wrong house."

"Well, who you looking for, darling?" the man asked cheerfully. Stiles felt uneasy by the question.

"The Argents," she answered. The man smiled broadly.

"Today's your lucky day," he announced. "That's exactly where you are." It bothered Stiles at how the man stood against the door frame. It was as if he felt he belonged there, that he wasn't a stranger.

"Oh, well is Allison in?" Stiles asked hesitantly. The man slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry dear, neither of the Argents are in now. Can I help you?" the man asked which offended Stiles to some degree. "I'm Alec, an old friend of Argent's. I'd be happy to offer you any help. At least until Allison comes back," he said. Though the way he spoke sounded sincere, his eyes made Stiles very alarmed. They were empty, completely soulless. She stood there for a second searching them, thinking maybe she was judging this man too harshly, but then baby kicked. It was a warning.

"No," she said anxiously. "I should have called. It's okay." She began to back up.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked. He stepped forward, and Stiles jumped a bit. "I'd be happy to help you in any way I can."

"I don't need any help," Stiles replied quickly, a little too quickly. She continued to walk back, but faster.

"It sure looks like you need help," Alec said as he continued to walk forward. He was looking at Stiles' pregnant belly. Stiles stood still, her body on full alert. She rubbed her stomach protectively.

"I'm fine," she said sternly. Alec looked at her face and stopped. After a few seconds he smiled and stepped back.

"Sure thing, miss," he said calmly. Stiles continued to walk to her Jeep, while facing Alec. She didn't know what it was about this man but she had a bad feeling. The baby must have agreed because it was kicking like a mad man, or wolf. As Stiles made her way to the driver door, she opened it quickly.

"What's your name?" Alec called out. "I'll tell them you stopped by." Stiles ignored him, started the Jeep and sped off.

Chapter 9 preview- Suspecting Stiles is pregnant with a werewolf, Alec sets a trap that could mean bad news for Allison.


	9. Wolfed Out

Stiles stood in line at the convenience store with a pout on her face, and stares directed at her. She didn't care. If all these people thought when they looked at her was, poor little pregnant teenager, she'd accept it. It was better than poor little pregnant teenager, carrying a werewolf child, and whose boyfriend was a lying jerk, and father was an unforgiving jerk, best friend a gullible fool, and whose bladder was about to burst, but no matter how long and hard she tried to pee nothing would come out. Stiles was extremely conflicted, and hoped her array of chips, sour candies, and the big jar of jalapeños she was purchasing would help her nerves.

After making her purchases she went outside. It was really late, and she should have been in bed hours ago. She was really tired, but didn't want to go home, because not only would her dad be there sulking, but she was sure Derek was brooding in her room. She didn't want to go back to Scott's because, Scott had a way of making a crap situation worse. She was tempted to go to Lydia's, but the idea of spending the night listening to whatever melodramatic Lydia had going in her life didn't appeal to her. Stiles envied Lydia though. As soon as Jackson skipped town, Lydia completely detached herself from the group and all the crazy that was going on. Of course she stayed in touch with Allison, but only because no one else at school would talk to her.

"Man I need more friends," Stiles said aloud. The baby kicked. "Being best friends with my unborn child is kind of pathetic." Stiles started up her Jeep and drove off into the night, not sure where she was going, but sure she needed to get out-of-town. She grabbed her phone and saw 20 miss calls. She tossed it back down in the passenger's seat. As she drove down the two-lane highway she realized she was the only car on the road. She was driving by the forest and the trees seemed to make the dark night darker. She continued down the road content on the idea of driving until she reached Sacramento, but then the Jeep started to make a funny noise.

The vehicle stirred, and spurted until finally it jolted to a stop. Stiles turned the engine. Nothing happened. She turned it again, still nothing.

"Shit," she breathed. The baby kicked. "Mama didn't say shit." Kick. Stiles rolled her eyes. The headlights were still on, so she knew it wasn't the battery. She reached for the phone but accidentally knocked it off the seat. She cursed again and stared down at the darkness. "Yeah, there's no way I can reach that," she proclaimed. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips as she realized she'd have to get out of the car and go around. As she got out of the car Stiles noticed in the distance a headlights approaching. Thank God, she thought. Saved.

#####

Allison had been out all day. First a crazy day at school with tests and Lydia drama, then most of the evening helping her dad track Alec all over town, and now she was searching for Stiles. She'd gone home to see if Stiles was there, but not only was Stiles not there, but Alec was gone too. Her dad said he had lost him earlier in the evening and had yet to find him again. That worried and relieved Allison. Maybe he hadn't found what he was looking for, but why would he leave without saying goodbye, or at least leaving a note? She was on the phone with Scott who was frantic about finding Stiles. It made her sad to hear him like this, but it wasn't helping the situation.

"Scott will you just relax," she said calmly. "I'm sure she's fine."

"How can you say that?" Scott snapped. "She's not at home, or you place, or the warehouse and she's not picking up her phone. Anything could have happened to her."

"Okay, well, maybe she's just driving around town in circles," Allison offered.

"That's crazy."

"Stiles is crazy," Allison joked.

"This is serious, Allison. Something bad could have happened to her, and if she's wolfed out she could hurt someone," Scott whined. Allison sighed. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to worry herself to death, but as she drove down the two-lane highway by the forest her worrying spiked. There on the side of the road with the door opened and the headlights on was Stiles' Jeep.

"Scott let me call you back," she said trying not to sound alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked sternly.

"Just, I'll call you back," Allison asserted then hung up. She pulled up behind the Jeep and got out. She scanned the road and the trees, but saw nothing. She came around to the passenger side, but Stiles wasn't there. Fear rose in her heart. She called Stiles cell again, and from within the car she could hear Stiles' distinct ringtone. Stiles was gone and left her phone. Not being worried was no longer an option.

"Stiles," Allison screamed, and she did so over and over. She walked into the forest hoping to find Stiles there, alive and safe. She used her cell phone and the moon for light. Allison walked until she could barely see the road. She began to shake from the cold and the fear. Where was Stiles and why wasn't she answering? All of a sudden a wolf howl echoed through the night. Allison listened intensely to the night. At first there was nothing just the noises of the forest, but then once again a howl and it was closer. Allison started running. She'd left her tranquilizing gun in the car. The cold air felt like daggers to her lungs as she ran. Soon the road was visible, but all of a sudden a figure appeared in front of her. Allison had no time to stop and collided into it.

She fell to the ground and rolled quickly into a crouch. The figure, a person, was standing over her shining a flashlight in her face. Allison winced at the brightness.

"Ms. Allison," the person said. Allison knew who it was right away.

"Alec," she gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"What brings you out in the middle of the woods so late at night," he answered lowering the light. As her eyes readjusted, Allison could see Alec better. He his hair pulled back in pony-tail, and despite the cold he was wearing a green wife-beater and thin-looking khaki cargos. He also had a shotgun trapped to his back, and two handguns on his holster, not to mention large rounds of ammunition. Allison got worried that he had heard the howling. She wanted to playoff her being there the best she could.

"A friend of mine went missing," she said innocently. "Sometimes she likes to take walks through the forest, but her sense of direction isn't the best." She chuckled a little. Alec chuckled as well.

"That's too bad," he said. "It can be pretty dangerous in these woods at night, especially with all these animal attacks."

"Yeah I know," Allison said earnestly. "That's why we're all looking for her." Alec furrowed his brow.

"This friend of yours," he asked. "She wouldn't happen to be about 6 months pregnant, would she?" Allison's heart began to race and her mouth went dry. She couldn't speak. Alec's eyes dance with delight. "Come to think of it, I have seen this girl. Yeah she stopped by the house earlier, while you were out." Allison still couldn't respond. He began to pace around her. Allison knew her face was betraying her and she needed to figure out a way to get out of there and save Stiles before Alec got to her.

"Did you know Allison, that when a human woman is pregnant with a werewolf, she's able to turn into wolf herself, if she feels threatened that is," Alec said coyly. Allison's heartbeat grew faster. "I'm sure you've heard of wolfs bane. It can force a werewolf to change involuntarily." Allison started putting the pieces together as to why Stiles might have shifted. "You know, when I meant your friend I decided to do a little experiment. I mean a few days of coming up with absolutely nothing I figured, what's the harm in taking a chance." Alec had inched his way closer to Allison, to where she could feel his breath on her neck. Her body went rigid and she prepared herself for a fight. "Do you want to know the results of my experiment Ms. Allison?" suddenly a howl broke out through the night.

It was close, real close, and Allison knew she didn't have time to waste. Spinning quickly she kicked Alec in the stomach, and grabbed for one of his guns. He grabbed hold of her but she managed to shake him and caused him to lose his balance. Once she broke free, Allison ran as fast as she could. She pumped her legs hard and she thought they'd break. But despite her speed, she could hear the unmistakable sound of a werewolf gaining on her. She looked back just long enough to see the wiry figure moving quickly after her. She pumped her legs and arms faster, praying to God that she could just get a few more feet of distance. But it was too late.

Allison slammed to the ground before she realized her legs were swiped from underneath her. Falling forward she continued to crawl quickly as the wolf took another swipe and clawed at her ankles. A sharp pain shot up from Allison's ankle and through her spine as the wolf's claws dug into to her flesh. Allison screamed in agony, but continued to kick and crawl until she felt contact with the wolf's face. The wolf yelped and let go, long enough for Allison to stand and run. She ran as fast as she could, and ignored the pain that radiated through her body. As she neared what she thought was a clearing Allison realized she was running right to the river. She knew it would be too wide and cold to cross. Trapped, she stopped, and looked around wildly for another route. She couldn't figure out which way was what, and then she heard the low growl. Allison spun around and saw the wolf crouching a few feet away, ready to pounce.

Stiles looked more wolf than person, unlike Scott and Derek when they transformed. Her eyes were a golden hue, her fangs were large and gleaming with saliva and her brow was protruding. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and what was left of them hung on her body like rags. Her skin was paler than ever and had patches of thick matted dark brown hair. Stiles feet had transformed into the hind legs of a dog and she stood on them lightly, shifting her weight from side to side like a boxer. She was breathing heavily, which made snot spit out from her muzzle. Allison stood stiff. Her mind was going into overdrive. She could feel the steel of the gun in her hand, but knew she couldn't kill Stiles.

"Stiles," Allison called out. The wolf raised its head slightly, and cocked it like a curious dog. It whimpered and for a second Allison thought maybe Stiles recognized her. But the wolf growled loudly before charging quickly. Allison braced herself and with a split second decision she raised the gun and shot.

Chapter 10 preview - A guilt ridden Allison has some apologizing to do, and Xavier finds he can't always get what he wants.


	10. Tiny Kicks

Author's NOTE: Please feel free to message me if you notice any grammatical mistakes! Self editing isn't my strong suit!

Feeling groggy and nauseated, she blinked slowly against the bright light that hung above her. It was freezing cold despite the layers of blankets she felt covering her. The familiar beeping sound in the distance confirmed where she was, the hospital. She didn't feel much pain, so she knew that whatever medicine that was pumping through the IV in her vein was working. She decided to assess the damage, so she moved.

She first moved her fingers.

Check.

Then she moved her toes.

Check.

Then she moved each of her legs, arms, shoulders, and then her head.

Check, check, check and check.

She was alive and mobile.

Kick.

So was the baby.

" Stiles," Melissa voice was soothing to Stiles' ears, and so was the hand Melissa used to caress her forehead. "Sweetheart, are you awake?"

"What happened?" Stiles croaked. Her throat was sore and dry, as if she swallowed sandpaper. She tilted her head a bit to look around the room. No bouquets of flowers so she obviously hadn't been there long, or maybe she'd been there too long. She looked at Melissa who was checking her vitals. "What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?" Stiles asked again.

"Well, it seems after your Jeep broke down you went for a late night walk in the woods, fell, and hit your head," Melissa explained. As soon as Melissa said hit your head, Stiles felt a sharp pain reverberate from her forehead and back. She winced at the pain and slowly laid her head back down. "Do you remember anything?" Melissa asked. Stiles thought for moment, which was a bad idea because it made her head hurt more. She couldn't remember walking through the woods or why she would want to do so. She did have a feeling that she dreamed about the forest, but maybe that wasn't a dream.

"The last thing I remember was going to the convenient store," Stiles said. "They didn't have spicy nacho flavored crackers."

"So you don't remember stopping on the side of the road?" Melissa asked. A flash of the Jeep appeared in Stiles head. She'd drop something, but she couldn't remember what.

"No," she answered.

"So you don't remember why you went into the forest?" Once again a memory flashed in Stiles mind. She saw the figure of a man, then she was running after something, and then there was a smell of something, like a flower. It was a familiar smell, but she couldn't remember where she had smelled it first. Stiles squeezed her eyes shut. None of the images made sense.

"No," she finally answered. "I don't remember anything." She looked at Melissa who seemed concerned, but then smiled and kissed Stiles on the forehead.

"Well it doesn't matter," Melissa said cheerfully. "You're safe, the baby is safe, and that's all I care about." Stiles smiled. She felt so lucky to have Melissa in her life. It didn't matter if the baby really wasn't Melissa's grandchild, Stiles wanted to make sure Melissa stayed in the baby's life as if it were. The room went silent as Melissa continued to work.

There was a dark blue haze coming in from the window, so Stiles knew it was at least dawn. Her father would have been off from his shift for hours by now.

"Where's dad," Stiles asked nervously.

"He went home to pick up some things for you," Melissa answered. "You know clothes, toothbrush, and underwear." Stiles rolled her eyes at the idea of her father going through her underwear drawer. "Scott came in too, but I sent him off to get ready for school." Melissa added. "Although let's face it, he'll probably stay for first period, sneak out and try to sneak in here without me catching him." They both laughed.

"Oh come on Melissa, Scott is not going to concentrate on school with me in here," Stiles said with a laugh. Melissa sighed.

"I know," she breathed. "He loves you," Melissa bent over the hospital bed railing and kissed Stiles on the forehead again. She must have been extremely worried. "By the way, I found out the sex of the baby." Stiles quickly covered her ears.

"Don't tell me, Melissa," she said sternly. "I don't want to know. I'm not going to pigeon hold my child into some preconceived notion of what societal gender roles their supposed to play, before they even know what type of person they are." Melissa laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Okay," Melissa sighed. "Get some rest. When your father comes back I'll bring the doctor in." she left the room. Stiles set up again and adjusted the bed so she could look out the window. Her window faced the parking lot. The sun was rising and a golden haze began to peek through the trees. Toward the edge of the parking lot Stiles could see a black mustang and person leaning against the driver side door.

"You can't come in," she said aloud knowing that Derek could hear her. "But you better stay there."

After a full day of poking and prodding, questions and no answers, Stiles was ready to go home, but the doctor wanted to keep her longer because of the baby. Stiles tried to put the pieces of her night together and anxiously waited for Allison to stop by. Melissa said Allison had brought Stiles in.

"Stiles," Allison's voice woke Stiles up from a half sleep.

"Hey," Stiles said excitedly as she lifted herself up. "Come in, come in." Allison seemed hesitant, but came into the room and shut the door. She was limping across the room, though it seemed she was trying to hide it. She sat down in the chair by the bed and looked at Stiles sadly.

"What's wrong," Stiles asked. Allison began to speak, but stopped. Her eyes started to well up. "Allison what's going on?" Stiles was nervous.

"It's about last night," Allison choked out.

"I don't remember last night," Stiles said and then a revelation came over her. The last time she woke up not remembering what happened she'd turn into a werewolf. "Oh my God, Allison did I change?" Looking at the floor Allison nodded her head. Stiles began to panic. The heart monitor started beating faster. "Did I hurt anyone? Allison, did I kill somebody?"

"No," Allison answered quickly. "You didn't hurt anyone." Stiles remembered Allison's limping.

"Allison your leg," Stiles cried.

"No, it's nothing just a scratch," Allison proclaimed. "Seriously I'm fine." She rubbed Stiles arm hoping it would calm her down. Stiles tried to reclaim her nerves, but something was bugging her.

"I don't understand," she said. "The full moon's not for another three days, and I've been practicing keeping the wolf in. Why would I just wolf out?" Stiles asked. It was a rhetorical question, but from the guilty look on Allison's face, Stiles could tell there was an answer. "Allison what happened?" Allison sighed, regrouping herself and looked at Stiles.

"Alec, Alec Yoshida. He's a hunter and he exposed you to wolf's bane, which turned you," Allison said. Stiles thought for amount, and then the man's face flashed across her mind, first at the front door of the Argents home, then in the dark of the woods.

"He was at your house," Stiles said alarmed. "What was a hunter doing at your house?" Allison continued to look at Stiles, though her eyes began to water again.

"He got word that there was a human pregnant with a werewolf. He came to our house for help. I thought that if we kept an eye on him and stopped him from finding out about you he'd give up and leave." Allison said, her voice cracked towards the end. "I didn't want to worry anyone so I didn't say anything. I didn't think he'd find out about you."

"But then I showed up at the front door like an early Christmas present," Stiles stated dryly. Allison wiped her face.

"I'm sorry Stiles I should have said something sooner, and none of this would have happened," Allison said.

"It's fine, Allison really," Stiles asserted. "I'm not mad, besides I'm sure Derek and Scott have already laid in on you." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they're pretty pissed off," she said. "Scott and the rest of the pack are out looking for Alec, but I don't know where Derek is."

"He's in the parking lot," Stiles said matter-of-factly, and pointed to the window. "He's been out there all day."

"He hasn't come in?"

"I told him not too," Stiles sighed, turning her head to the window. "I'm still angry with him, but I feel better that he's close. Now that I know what happened I'm sure here is exactly where he wants to be." She stared at Derek's figure off the distance. She couldn't make out what his face looked like but she guessed he was brooding.

"Hey Allison," Stiles said, shifting gears. "How did you stop me from ripping you to shreds?" Allison giggled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I shot a big tree branch and it fell on your head," she answered. The two girls laughed.

A few hours later Stiles silently slept in her hospital bed and dreamt about things in her crazy life being normal again. It was a good sleep, best she had in a long time, but with a sudden swift kick from the baby it was over.

"Ouch," Stiles yelped. She held her stomach. The baby had never kicked so hard before. It scared Stiles. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Now that is an unusual question," the voice made Stiles jump. She looked up to find a well-dressed black man standing at the end of her bed. He had a smirk on his face, and his dark sinister eyes were burying a hole in Stiles stomach. "It would seem based on recent events, that much is wrong in your world, Ms. Stilinski." Stiles scooted back in the bed and held her stomach protectively.

"Who are you?" she asked, fear escaping her voice. The man's expression changed quickly, startled by the question.

"Did Scott not speak with you?" he asked. "How, upsetting." It was then that Stiles remembered the man who offered to take the baby.

"Xavier," she answered. Xavier smiled again, as he picked up the chart that hung from the bed. He looked over it thoughtfully, running his finger along each sentence on the page.

"Good to see the child is doing well," he said optimistically. "Considering all it's been through."

"What do you want?" Stiles asked. She was getting tired of whatever game Xavier was playing. Xavier smirked again, and put the chart back. He began pacing toward the window, but didn't take his eyes off Stiles.

"You know what I want," he replied. "I want to help."

"By taking my baby," Stiles said sternly. She was looking at him, but her eyes kept darting to the window in hopes she could see Derek. The glare from the bedside lamp made it impossible to see out the window. Xavier noticed Stiles distraction and looked toward the window.

"Don't worry," he stated. "I had my men send your friend on a bit of a goose chase, so we could talk alone." Just perfect, the moment I want you and you're out playing fetch, Stiles thought.

"What do you want to talk about?" Stiles asked she needed time to stall.

"I want what you want, dear," Xavier said reassuringly. "I want to make sure your child is taken care of in a safe and loving environment."

"By bringing it back to your mansion, in good old foggy London town" Stiles said wryly.

"Whales, Ms. Stinlinski," Xavier corrected. "London is in England. But with your American education system in the state that it is I wouldn't expect you to know such details, like geography." Stiles just stared at Xavier coldly. She could feel the blood boiling up in her veins and knew things were about to get ugly. Xavier walked back toward her. "Look I didn't come here to insult, I only wish to extend my offer to you personally, as well as an invitation to my home, so you can see for yourself what a wonderful place it could be for your child. Not only would your baby be protected, but any and every need would be met. It will want for nothing."

"What about its parents," Stiles interjected. "A child needs its parents, and you want us to stay out-of-the-way, isn't that right?"

"Of course not," Xavier answered. He seemed almost offended. "I would never deny your child the right to see you. I know how important the bond a mother and child share. I was close with my mother, who wanted the utmost best for me, as I am sure you want for your child." Xavier was back at the foot of the bed. He leaned against the railing. "Now in order to raise the child and teach it what it needs to know, it cannot have any distractions."

"And I'm a distraction?"

"Yes," Xavier answered quickly. "Think of this as boarding school, you have those here in the states don't you? Well it's just like that. Your child would be reared with the best education I and my people can offer, along with training so that he or she can protect itself from threats like the one you experienced last night. " Xavier walked over to the side of the bed. Stiles tensed up. "So what is your answer? Will you be willing to do what is necessary to make sure your child is safe?" Xavier cocked his head to the side with a waiting look. Stiles eyes began to wander in thought, as she absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach. She thought about Xavier's offer carefully.

Sending the baby to Britain did seem like a good solution. Not only could he or she be safe, but Stiles could do all the things a young woman like her did to do, go to college, have fun and party studying like crazy to make up for all the partying. She could probably even meet a guy that didn't attract danger like priests to Boy Scout meetings. She thought and thought hard and knew there was only one option.

"Nah," she answered coyly. "I think we'll keep the little bugger. Beside think of all the tax breaks you get for having a kid, it's ridic," she smirked. Xavier narrowed his eyes in anger, and he clenched his jaw tightly. It was obvious that this was not the answer he was looking for.

"Listen to me you stupid little girl," he said coldly. "I am not above using drastic measure to get what I want. You will give me that child once it's born or I will take matters into my own hands." Stiles leaned forward offensively. Her brown eyes suddenly shifted into a light golden shade, and her face became slightly distorted.

"I wish you would," she said her voice lowered a few octaves.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Xavier suddenly growled. Stiles slammed her fist against the bedside table, causing the lamp to bounce and tip over the edge. It shattered on impact.

"I am an American teenager who's pregnant. I don't give a damn about what you're capable of," Stiles shouted. Her voice sounded like a lion's roar, deep and biting. It seemed to make the tiny room shake. Stiles shut her eyes tightly feeling the shift come over her like a wave. She began to panic, fearing that she'd wolf out in the hospital and be unable to stop it, but then she felt a tiny kick to her stomach, and then another and another and all of a sudden her heart slowed down to the rhythm of the kicks.

She began breathing smoothing again and when she opened her eyes she realized the lights to her room were on and Melissa was there, stroking Stiles face and saying something to her.

"Stiles," Melissa called out. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" Stiles looked around the room for Xavier but he wasn't there. It was just Melissa and another nurse checking the monitors. Stiles was sweating and felt light-headed, but beyond that she was fine.

"Nothing," she finally answered. "It was a bad dream." She looked toward the window that was now opened and saw two small bright lights glowing in the dark.

"I'm fine," she said firmly speaking to Derek. "It's okay, everything's fine, I promise." But both Stiles and Derek knew nothing was fine.

Chapter 11 preview - To protect her father and to get away from his negative attitude, Stiles moves out of the house, which causes a bigger riff between Scott and Derek about what she should do. Also the group finds out who told Xavier about the baby.


	11. Truth be Told

It only took an hour after getting home from the hospital for Stiles to pack her stuff and head out the door. She'd had it with her father and couldn't stand being near him another second. He spent most of the day interrogating her about passing out in the woods, and wouldn't believe her when she told him she didn't know what happened. Of course who could blame him? Nothing that had happened in the last five months made sense, hell nothing in the last three years. Stiles had been lying to her father for years and somewhere deep inside he had to know that. Stiles couldn't take the pressure of keeping up with the lies, especially now that her life and the baby's life were in danger, which made her father's life in danger as well.

Stiles was sitting in an old subway car in the abandoned warehouse the pack usually met at, with her feet propped up on Danny's lap. He was rubbing them for her, while she tried to keep from crying as she listened to Derek and Scott argue over who she should live with. To keep up appearances, Scott felt Stiles should stay with him. It would also keep the Sheriff from asking questions. To keep her safe from Alec and Xavier, Derek wanted Stiles to stay at his place. Derek had spent the last year and a half renovating his family's home, since he finally got the deed to the place. It was leaps and bounds away from the charcoal shack it once. Now the structure had a roof, walls, floors and windows, but it still lacked heat and water, which Scott earnestly pointed out.

"You expect Stiles to freeze to death in there, without being able to take a shower." Scott argued. Derek's anger was rising with every word.

"You think you can do better than me?" Derek snapped. "That's what this whole thing is about isn't it, Scott? You think that you'd make a better father to my child than I would. Or maybe you want us to give the baby up to Xavier is that right? Perhaps you're the one who tipped him off in the first place."

"Now you're just talking nonsense," Scott protested. "I would never go behind Stiles back like that, and just because you've acted as Stiles personal watch dog for a few months doesn't mean you'll be a good father to this child." Derek growled and shifted, and Scott followed suit. Erica, Boyd and Isaac who'd been watching them readied themselves to break up or at least contain the fight. Allison, who was standing at the door of the subway car watching the two argue as well, stepped back inside the car, away from the entrance.

"I'm the alpha," Derek roared. "What I say goes."

"You lost that right the day you walked out on us and Stiles," Scott roared back.

"Enough," the snarl shook the structure. Everybody braced themselves and looked in alarm at Stiles, who was standing at the entrance of the subway car, steaming with anger. Her eyes were a bright gold and her skin had turned as pale as the moon. Once the room got quiet she rolled her shoulders, turning back to normal. "I'm staying at Allison's," she said plainly. Both Scott and Derek were visibly upset by this. "Her house is an arsenal plus she's got a bullet proof basement, heat and water. Besides if I go to Scott's Melissa will be at risk and the point of leaving home was to avoid that."

"How do we know Allison or Argent weren't the ones that told Alec about you," Derek yelled.

"That's a lie," Allison shouted, stepping from the car. "I would never do anything like that, or my father. Derek we're on your side."Derek scoffed.

"Allison didn't do anything wrong, Derek now stop accusing people," Stiles demanded. "All of you stop fighting. We're a pack. We can't do anything if we're not united. I mean, hasn't anyone here ever seen any based on true life sports movie ever?" The group was silent. Derek was still seething.

"Fine," he scoffed. "But somebody told Xavier and Alec about the baby, and whoever it was as soon as I find them I'm going to,"

"Rip their throat out," Stiles said dryly cutting him off. Derek huffed a clenched his jaw.

"I'm being serious Stiles," he proclaimed. "I'm going to find out who did this."

"It's me," the voice came out of nowhere and startled everyone in the room including the person that said it. Everyone turned and look at Erica who was standing by a beam with her head lowered. After a few seconds she looked up to find all eyes on her. Her face was nervous and her eyes were welling up. She started fidgeting with hem of her jacket.

"What did you say?" Derek growled low. His eyes began to shift into a light pink color. Stiles turned her attention to him and watched him cautiously while she stepped forward from the subway car. Erica was looking at him too. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

"I told Xavier about the baby," she squeaked out. Derek started breathing heavily and his body tensed up.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he said void of any emotions. It was obvious he was trying to keep the wolf in, but he was having a hard time. Erica began to speak, but stopped and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Answer me." Derek shouted. Erica broke into a sob.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "He was coming here, to kill all of us. He was seeking revenge for the alphas. One of them was his brother and he wanted to kill us for killing him." Derek crossed over toward her with rage in his eyes. Not knowing where else to go and afraid to move Erica pressed her body into the pillar.

"Why would you tell him about my child? Why would you put it in danger like that?" Derek was screaming in Erica's face.

"I didn't know it was your baby," Erica shouted baby with tears streaming down her face. "Everyone kept saying it was Scott's. I just, I thought."

"What?" Derek interrupted. "That Xavier would go after Stiles and Scott and leave the rest of the pack alone. How stupid can you be?"

"No, I didn't mean to put anyone in danger," Erica protested. "I thought he'd just take the baby and, and." Derek growled loudly and shifted fully. He was ready to pound Erica, but suddenly Stiles was in between them.

"Relax Derek," Stiles said firmly. She pushed him back away from Erica. Her wolf strength was strong enough to keep him from moving forward though he tried. His eyes were still glued on Erica, who was now motionless with fear. "Derek," Stiles said soothingly. She cupped her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. Derek's eyes wavered before he looked into Stiles'. She was shushing him, while she stroked his face softly. "It's okay."

"How can you say that?" Derek grunted. "You and the baby could have been killed last night." Stiles smiled warmly and began rubbing Derek's shoulders.

"But we're fine," she said reassuringly. She took Derek's hand and pressed it into her stomach softly. The baby kicked in response. "She was scared. Everybody does stupid things when they're afraid. But we're fine, and Erica's sorry, and we'll get through this." Derek leaned forward and rested his head against Stiles'. His breathing slowed down and he shifted back into his human form.

'If anything happens to you," he whispered. Stiles kissed him tenderly on the lips, cutting him off.

"Nothing's going to happen, Papawolf," she whispered so no one but Derek could hear. The two stood quietly while everyone else watched. Erica had slid down the pillar and was hugging her legs and crying silently. Stiles rubbed Derek's shoulder one more time and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said. "Take me to Allison's. We'll regroup later. I'm tired and need some sleep." She nudged Derek toward the door. Freeing themselves of the pressure everyone began to walk away from where they'd been standing.

Allison walked over to Scott.

"Scott," she began but he cut her off by grabbing her hand.

"Stiles is right," he said. "No more fighting. I'm sorry I got upset with you over Alec. I realize you were doing what you thought was best." Allison smiled and squeaked Scott's hand.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I should have told you." The two walked toward the entrance. Isaac went into the subway car with Danny and Boyd went over to Erica to console her. As he picked her up off the floor, she looked over at Stiles and Derek as they walked away.

"Stiles," she choked out, tears still streaming down her face. Stiles turned and looked at her. "I'm sor,"

"I saved your life, just now," Stiles said cutting her off. "You want me to forgive you for putting a target on my baby's life; you better use yours to protect it." Without a word Erica nodded her head.

Chapter 12 preview - Xavier and Alec join forces in their efforts to kill the pack.

Author's NOTE: The end of the story is approaching, so I'm going to take my time with it to make sure I do it right. This means the uploads will be slower. If anyone has advice on how to write fight scenes please PM me! Thanks for reading!


	12. The Enemies' Plan

Author's NOTE: I took some liberties and gave names to Derek's parents. I own the first season of the show, but I don't think their names are mentioned. If anyone know the real names please message them to me. Thanks

In a motel room on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, Xavier was pacing in frustration. He'd come to this awful town to avenge his fellow alphas who'd managed to get themselves slaughtered by a bunch of mangy mutts. But when he found out about the wolf child he saw a better opportunity to destroy the pack while also finding a new way to build up his own. He had once saw growing the pack as an opportunity to gain power among the world elite, but as hunters grew stronger against the werewolves Xavier's hope of domination dwindled. A alpha pack that included his younger brother, Mitchell, tried to get him to see the potential in the plan again, but after so many years of failure Xavier saw it as a lost cause. When they decided to come to America and grow their united packs by kill off alphas gaining their followers, Xavier thought it was a ridiculous and reckless idea. But he began to hear word that things in America were coming along well.

The ultimate mega pack, lead by a council of alphas was growing despite the hunters, and in some cases included hunters cooperation. Hunters such as Alec Yonsida had become disenfranchised from the hunter's way of thinking. After losing so many of his own Alec saw that joining with the stronger packs to defeat the smaller, less organized packs would be a better use of his time. He was an opportunist, something Xavier needed, especially when he received word that his brother along with the alpha pack had been killed by Peter Hale. All Xavier could see after that was red. He brought his pack to America, found Alec and set off to find the Hale and his pack and kill them and anyone who got in Xavier's way. And now it seemed that despite his revised strategy his anger boiled more than ever.

"Mr. York, Alec is here to speak with you," one of his guardsmen said beyond the door of his motel room. Xavier opened the door immediately and was hit with a snitch unlike anything he'd ever smelled.

"What on earth is that awful odor?" he demanded as Alec strolled into the room, without waiting for a proper invitation. Alec scanned the room as he dropped his gear on one of the double beds.

"Nice digs," Alec said as he began to unpack his bag. The motel was typical of anything he'd seen in his time as a hunter; the cheap panel wood, badly crafted décor, steel wool bedding and a carpet that rivaled a slaughter house.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Xavier demanded. He was becoming increasing weary of this human. "You are meant to be tracking down Peter Hale."

"I've been running around the forest for the past two days," Alec snapped. He went to the sink, and looked at himself in the mirror. "I'd like to get some civilization in please, you know a shower, and some stove-cooked food, and a nap."

"You can rest when you've found Peter Hale," Xavier yelled. "The only way to take down his pack is by first killing him." Xavier plan, though now falling apart, had been to use Alec to scare the young mother and beta wolf into giving the baby over to Xavier. But their refusal was making Xavier's plan impossible. He needed to find Peter, the alpha and kill him so that the pack would be his, and the couple would have no choice but to give the baby over.

"It doesn't matter, Peter doesn't lead the pack," Alec said after splashing his face with hot water. "Someone else is the alpha now." Xavier furrowed his brow.

"When I last spoke to my brother, he said that Peter Hale was leading the pack," Xavier protested. "Mitchell said Peter was here."

"He might have been here, but he wasn't leading it, and his long gone from here," Alec stated. "I went to the Hale's old place and saw it was getting some much needed renovations. But it was being done by some punk kid." Alec went to his bag and pulled out his camera. He scrolled through the pictures until he found a decent photo of a dark-haired, young man in a leather jacket leaving the Hale House. Xavier looked at the photo at first in disbelief, as if he were staring at a picture of a ghost.

"John Hale," he whispered. Alec grimaced.

"You know this kid?" Alec asked. Xavier began to speak, but then hesitated. When he received word, so many years ago, that the Hales had all been killed in a fire, he threw a three day celebration at his home. Could it be that the werewolf was still alive? Xavier looked at the photo again, more closely. The young man did resemble John favorably, but there was something in his face that made Xavier doubt. John always had a stoic expression, ever sure and unwavering. This young man did have that same feature, but also there was a gentleness to his face, a gentleness Xavier had seen the last time he saw John in person. John's wife Olivia had that same kindness about her face that Xavier could see reminisces of in the young man's face. Xavier remembered meeting her along with John when he was a teenager. She was pregnant at the time. John and Olivia already had a daughter which was why Xavier and his father, Michael wanted to meet with John.

Michael York saw the value of pure bread werewolves and wanted to strike a deal with John to have his daughter marry Xavier once they were old enough. John refused, and ever since the Hales had always been a pain in the side for the York family. John and his family rejected anything to do with werewolves, wanting to live among the humans in peace. But what John didn't understand was there was no peace for werewolves and the only way to survive was to stick togetherand fight back. A network of pack from all over the world was stronger than a pack alone, and after the Hale family death other packs began to see the benefit of uniting. But perhaps beyond Peter Hale and the young Hale girl's survival there was another Hale who survived. "Derek," Xavier exclaimed once he remembered the name of the unborn Hale child.

"Derek?" Alec asked. "Who the hell is Derek?"

""John Hale's son, Peter's youngest nephew," Xavier answered. He thought for amount. "In fact he was the young man guarding the pregnant girl at the hospital, while the others in his pack looked for you."

"That's strange," Alec scoffed. "Why wasn't the other kid, the baby's father guarding the hospital?" Suddenly an epiphany came over Xavier.

"Because Hale is the father," he exclaimed excitedly. "It seems we have been given wrong information, Mr. Yonshida. The unborn child is a Hale." Alec stared at Xavier blankly.

"So," he replied.

"So," Xavier said in shock. He stocked over to Alec. "So what better way to avenge my family, but by taking a Hale and molding him into the ultimate leader of the wolf pack? This changes the game immensely. My father's good name and my brother's life were both ruined by Hales and their inabilities to see the truth, that together our packs are stronger. Taking this child would not only give us the surge of power we need to lead our people, but serve as an example for those that believe straying from the fold is a better option." Alec just stared at him. Xavier and Alec stood toe-to-toe and Xavier hands were griping Alec's shoulders firmly. Xavier was staring into Alec's eyes in wonderment.

"So who do I need to kill Uncle Peter or the kid?" Alec asked plainly. Xavier sighed in announce.

"The kid, you mindless brute, kill the kid," Xavier answered. Alec rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom, while removing his clothes.

"Fine," Alec called out as he shut the bathroom door. "Let me take a shower and get some sleep and we'll come up with a plan to draw the pack out."

With new found energy Xavier rushed to his luggage to put out a pen and paper. He was excited and bubbling with possibilities.

In the woods beyond the motel a phone rang.

"Allison," Argent answered. "Yes I've tracked him down. Gather the pack. I'll be home quickly. I've got some news."

Preview Chapter 13- Scott apologies to Derek, and Derek and Stiles have a discussion about their family's future.


	13. Stiles' choice

Derek stood outside of the Argents house staring attentively into the night. He listened to the darkness as the light wind blew and the nocturnal animals scurried along in the trees and the bushes. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten that day, and with his nerves on edge there wasn't a chance that he would eat before the night was over. He had never been so afraid, yet so focus in all of his life.

Derek never thought about children, let alone having one. The words that Scott said about not wanting to subject a child to the life that Derek grew up angered him the most because it was true. He remembered when he first knew Stiles was pregnant. They were asleep in his family's home, and Stiles came over wanting to celebrate Derek's new roof that he had built. He remembered how she fell asleep in his arms just moments after they made love. He loved the way she could just drift off to sleep without any effort. He envied it as well; a life on the run was never the best at lulling you to sleep.

He stayed awake watching her and listening to her breath and her heartbeat slowly. Derek held Stiles close and breathed in deeply, but her usual scent was different. Normally she smelled of Irish Spring soap and caramel, but along with those there was some else. Derek knew it, but couldn't remember where from. At first he thought something was wrong with her and tried to wake her up, but her groan of objection, followed by a "Bitch, I'm sleeping," let him know she was fine. And then it hit him. His aunt Mary had that smell when she was pregnant. Though that was many years ago Derek could still remember the aroma.

Derek began to panic immediately. He remembered what it was like for his aunt when she was pregnant, how difficult the pregnancy was. She stayed in bed most days until that faithful morning of the fire. Derek thought about what agony she must have suffered that day; not only fearing for her life, but knowing that her unborn child would get to experience a life of his own. Derek got up from the mattress they had slept on and began to pace. All the thoughts that were swimming in his head made him want to scream. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand watching Stiles go through what his aunt went through. Derek was angry at himself for being so stupid and allowing this to happen. Stiles was pregnant and now more connected to his life than ever. This fact was unsettling for him, and now five months later his unsettled feeling had turned into an overwhelming guilt.

"Derek" Scott's voice broke Derek from his memories.

"What's wrong," Derek answered readying himself to come to the aid of Scott, who was on the other side of the house. Their enhanced hearing allowed them to speak to each other without raising their voice above a whisper.

"Nothing's wrong, I just," Scott replied. There was a pause. "I just wanted to apologize for the things I've said to you these past couple of days." Derek relaxed. He could hear the sincerity in Scott's voice.

"I know how much you love Stiles," Scott continued. "And I know you'll do everything you can to protect her and the baby. And I know you'll make a great father." Derek held his breath as the word father rolled around in his head. He remembered his father and his uncles Peter and Jack and how they did everything they could to protect their families. He remembered his father's sternness, bravery and how he always managed to make Derek and his siblings feel safe, even when they were in the most danger. It pained him greatly to know the failure his father must have felt those last moments in the fire. The thought made his eyes well up.

"How can you be sure?" he asked. "How can you be sure that I'd be a great father?"

"Because you've been a great father to me," Scott answered. Derek chuckled slightly. "I'm serious Derek. All of us, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and I, we'd never would have gotten through half of the dangerous crap we've had to deal with, if it weren't for you looking out for us. Even when we didn't want your help, you were there to give it to us. That's what I imagine a father is; the person who comes to you and save you, and protects you, no matter what."  
Derek stared into the night as he thought about all the times he and his father would argue about Derek wanting to live a normal life. He remembered his father's his hard-line stance and how almost impenetrable he was. That was exactly the approach he brought to the pack. Growing up Derek always thought his father didn't love him, but it was through the pack and now Stiles and the baby that he understood how much his father truly did love him.

"Thanks," Derek said in a flat tone. It was all he could say, without giving into the raw emotions he was feeling.

"Derek," this time it was Stiles. Without replying, Derek used the tree near the house to jolt himself up the side of the building. He landed in a crouch, before swiftly moving to the guest bedroom window. He threw the window open and slid inside, to find Stiles setting up in the bed with an annoyed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed. Stiles rolled her eyes.

"Nothing you over-zealous psycho," she replied. She scooted over to the far side of the bed and opened up the covers. "I can't sleep." Derek sighed in relief. He shrugged his jacket off and kicked off his shoes. He crawled into bed, scooping Stiles up in a spooning position. They laid silent for amount. Derek listened to Stiles' and the baby's heartbeats, one slow and steady the other fast and rhythmic.

"You will be a good father," Stiles breathed, while sinking deeper into Derek's arms.

"You were listening?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"I've been practicing," Stiles replied. Derek nuzzled into her neck. He held her strongly in his grip and could tell the difference in her body and how while pregnant it was far less fragile, than when she wasn't. The blood she shared with the baby not only turned her into a wolf, but made her human form stronger. This was an advantage that wouldn't last long. Once the baby was born it would only be a matter of months before Stiles went back to being her regular physical helpless self.

"I just want to keep you both safe," Derek said.

"You do," Stiles said.

"I didn't in the woods," Derek replied. "If you hadn't of transformed, Alec would have killed you, but once the baby is born,"

"Derek," Stiles groan.

"Stiles, we have to start thinking about these things," Derek stressed. "Scott is right. We'll be spending our whole lives looking over our shoulder, and I won't always be there to protect you,"

"No," Stiles said. She turned over to face Derek. "You're not turning me." Derek rose up and scoffed.

"Stiles, I'm trying to keep you safe," he exclaimed.

"and I'm trying to make sure are child has somewhat of a normal life, and that can't happen if I'm a werewolf." Stiles protested. Derek was silent. He knew a normal life was out of the question, but he couldn't get Stiles to understand that. Stiles scooted close to Derek and started rubbing his shoulders and back.

"I know that it's stupid," she whispered in his ear. "But I want our child to know it has a choice about the person it wants to be. It can't control life or all the obstacles that will be thrown at it, but it can control how it reacts to it. If I do this, become a wolf like this, then I'll be giving into all the fear. I can't do that. I can't cower out. So I'm going to stay a weak and useless human, at least for now." Derek immediately turned to face her. He lifted her head so that they were staring into each other's eyes. The light from the moon coming into the window, made Stiles skin glow and the brown in her eyes sparkled.

"You're not weak," he said sternly, in the low sexy voice he knew drove Stiles crazy. "And you're most certainly not useless." Stiles bit her bottom lip seductively and then kissed him. The kiss was soft at first, but then became more passionate. Stiles yanked on Derek's tight black t-shirt, lifting it up from his torso revealing his strong abdomen. Derek raised his arms so she could pull it over his head, before wrapping her up in his arms and gentility laying her down on the bed. He ran his hand over her stomach and down to her legs, sliding his it up the oversized t-shirt she was wearing and tugging at her underwear.

"Just so you know," Stiles said in between kisses. "We're about to have sex." Derek responded with an approving moan. They didn't know what was going to happen in the morning, but in that moment nothing else mattered.

Preview Chapter 14- Knowing that Xavier and Alec are working together now, the gang hatch a plan of their own to take both enemies out.


	14. A plan an Apology

"So, now what do we do?" Isaac asked after the revelation that Xavier and Alec were working together to take down the pack and get Stiles and Derek's baby. The group was gathered in the Argents' living room, all internally freaking out about the events that had transpired over the past week, but all showing brave faces in spite of it. It was mid-afternoon and Argent had gathered the group to first tell them what he knew, and to figure out a strategy.

Stiles was on the couch unconsciously rubbing her stomach and Derek stood stoic by the fireplace. Allison was seated next to Stiles and Scott was pacing the floor. Everyone else continued to do their normal fidgets as silence swept the room.

"I say we strike," Boyd offered. "We have the advantage. They have no idea we know their plot."

"No, there is too many of them," Argent exclaimed. "We can't go in trying to catch them off guard; they'll sniff us out a mile away."

"But we could surround them," Erica said. "We did the same thing to the alpha pack."

"Yeah, but that was on our turf," Scott replied. "We knew the warehouse, the Alpha pack didn't. Plus Stiles distracted them and gave us an in." Stiles began to speak.

"No," Derek growled before she could get out a word. "I'm not putting you in the middle of this."

"Derek I'm not defenseless like I was before," Stiles protested. "I can wolf out, and help take them out."

"If you can control it," Scott interjected. "If not you could end up killing us all."

"I can control. I know how now," she said.

"It's still too risky," Allison said. "They could still figure out a way to overtake you."

"But I'm the best advantage we've got," Stiles proclaimed.

"She's right," Argent agreed. "Xavier will do anything to keep that baby safe. He won't let any of his men hurt Stiles."

"How much of their plan do you know, Argent?" Derek asked.

"My equipment was compromised, they might have had a scrambler with them, but from I could gather they're looking to strike tonight. If I were to guess their first line of action will be to draw us out to get to Stiles."

"Do they know where I am," Stiles asked nervously. She was more worried about her father's safety, being left alone in their house.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they've been keeping an eye on you," Argent answered.

"Well that would mean they've already scoped out the warehouse," Scott said, bemoaned.

"We'll just put Stiles in the basement," Derek said.

"I'm not staying in the basement," Stiles snapped. "The days of staying in the car are long over. Whether you like it or not while pregnant I'm stronger than any of you and I'm this baby's last defense. I'm going to fight." Derek started to speak. "End of discussion," Stiles said cutting him off. Derek growled and folded his arms. Stiles' heart made a slight flutter at the sight of his biceps bulging. A full day in bed had not enough for her raging hormones. She knew they'd be to her advantage in a fight.

"Okay fine," Scott spoke up. "But how are we going to fight them here? In a residential neighborhood. Everyone will be in danger."

"We could go to the woods," Isaac suggested. "Derek's place."

"It's not secure enough," Derek answered. "We have to be somewhere where we can contain them and where we have the advantage."

"The school," Allison said. "We know every inch of that place and once they've come inside we can keep them from coming out again."

"Okay but how are we going to keep them from getting to Stiles," Derek asked. Stiles huffed and rolled her eyes. "I know you want to fight, but I'd rather you shifting be the last resort."

"Confuse them," Danny who was standing next to Isaac chimed in. "By now they all know Stiles' scent. We can get it all over the school so they won't know which way to go."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Stiles asked with a grin.

"He's been watching the Twilight movies all week," Isaac said with a groan.

"What?" Danny said defensively. "With everything that been going on I've needed a little fantasy therapy, and besides you can't deny that's a good idea."

"It is Danny, and that way we can split them up," Derek said.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Divide and conquer. We can take them out one by one, before they even reach Stiles."

"Alec will be too smart for that," Argent said.

"Then let him be," Stiles said coldly. "He'll get an ass full of teeth if he comes anywhere near me."

"That's only if he doesn't snipe you with a silver bullet first," Argent exclaimed. "Xavier may not want you hurt, but Alec doesn't care either way. He's only working with Xavier because right it's to his advantage, but as soon as he gets the opportunity he'll turn on Xavier."

"Let me guess, friends is only a loose description of your past dealings with Alec, right?"Stile asked.

"I can take out Alec, dad," Allison said. "He'll have to shoot through me to get to Stiles." She gave Stiles a wink. Stiles crinkled up her noses in response.

"And Xavier's mine," Derek said. He had a cold stare fixed at nothing in particular. He was ready to fight, and a part of him wanted to scrape the plan go out to the motel and do some damage alone, but this was the pack's fight now. He was grateful for them and their willingness to come together and fight for his child.

"Then I'd say it's settled," Stiles said while pushing herself off the couch. All the plotting had made her hungry. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone tensed up and the wolves shifted immediately. "Guys, what mortal enemy has ever ringed the doorbell?"Stiles asked dryly. Everyone calmed down, and Danny who was closest to the door went to go open it.

"Sheriff," Danny's voice was slightly surprised. He came back into the living room with Stiles dad following him. The Sheriff was carrying a small box as he walked in, surprised to find the room full of people.

"Hello everyone," Sheriff said after scanning the room. His eyes stopped on Derek and narrowed.

"Mr. Hale I thought you'd long been gone from Beacon Hills?" he asked coldly.

"He's just passing through, dad," Stiles interjected nervously.

"I would hope so," Sheriff replied with a coy smile. His eyes were still fixed on Derek who wasn't to keen on the attention.

"What do you want dad," Stiles asked annoyed. This broke the Sheriff's concentration from Derek. He looked at Stiles, her arms folded tightly above her stomach. His face turned a bit nervous, and he sighed.

"I wanted to speak with you peanut." The term of endearment made Stiles' heart jump. He hadn't called her that since she became pregnant. She could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"Let's give these two some privacy," Argent said ushering everyone out of the room. Scott was the last to leave, lingering just long enough to give Stiles a glance. She nodded her head, and he reluctantly left.

"What do you want to talk about?" Stiles asked coldly. She was trying her best to sound indifferent. "I figured you said all you had to say the other day." The Sheriff furrowed his eyes as if hurt by the comment. He moved toward Stiles and motioned her to sit. She didn't move.

"Please, Stiles," the Sheriff asked. His voice sounded like a wounded puppy. Stiles sighed and made her way back down to the couch, with her father sitting next to her. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then the Sheriff spoke. "Stiles I just want you to understand, that none of this has been hard on me," he said. Stiles scoffed and began to response but her father raised his hands to stop her. "I know. This has been hard on you too, but when a father has a child they never expect that child to have one of their own before they're old enough to vote."

"I just turned 18, dad." Stiles replied dryly.

"Exactly Stiles, and you're still in high school and you still have teddy bears on your bed and you're still my little girl." The tremble in her father's voice made Stiles want to burst into tears. The Sheriff sighed and reached for her hair. He stroked it the way Stiles remembered he had stroked her mother's. Her eyes began to well up. "I just look at you, like this and I think about your mother and what she always wanted for you. I just feel like I failed you, Peanut."

"You didn't fail me, dad," Stiles cried. She was so overcome with emotion, now finally understanding why her father had been so distant. "Dad, when I realized I was pregnant I was so scared. I kept thinking how I was never going to be able to handle a child, not like this. But then I thought of you and how scared you must have been when mom died of raising me by yourself. All these years you've done everything you could to protect me and to give me as much of a normal life as possible. I never worried about anything because I knew no matter what you'd be there, and then I knew if I could just do that for this baby, make it feel as safe and as loved as possible nothing else would matter." The Sheriff eyes were now filled with tears.

"Well I haven't been there for you recently," he said, his voice cracking. He lowered his head. Stiles reached out and hugged him tightly.

"But you're here now."

Chapter 15 Preview- All hell breaks loose as the packs fight toe-to-toe! Get prepared because the end is nigh!


	15. Coming soon!

I promise I haven't abandon the story. I'm a student and I'm working on final papers! Thanks for all the views and the feedback. Please if you have baby name ideas I'd love to hear them! Thanks!


	16. The Fight Part 1

"This was a bad idea," Stiles was pacing and rubbing her stomach vigorously. She was Allison were in the girls' locker room at the school. It was dark and the only light coming in was from the full moon through the windows. Stiles had managed to keep from shifting by focusing her thoughts on the baby's kicks. For some reason the kicking kept her calm, but she could till that the baby was being effected by the moon because the kicks were harder than usual. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her human form before the kicks became too painful.

"Look I know you're worried, but you've got to stay calm," Allison stressed. "This will all be over soon." She gave stiles a reassuring smile.

"Right," Stiles said. "Stay calm. How do I do that?"

"Stiles,"

"I can't sit here and not know what's going on," Stiles complained.

"You know what's going on," Allison said. "We've gone over this plan a thousand times."

"Yes. I know. Draw Xavier and his men in to the school. Separate them. Pick them off one by one. Lure Alec here you and your dad kill him, while Derek and Scott rip Xavier to pieces. I know but our plans never work out. Never."

"This time it will," Allison said. Stiles grimaced.

"Why did you have to say that?" Stiles whined again. Suddenly there was a long and gritty howl in the distance, followed by a low grumbling of growls.

* * *

"They're coming," Scott and Derek were standing outside the school's front entrance.

Suddenly from beyond the trees of the parking lot Derek and Scott could see a line of werewolves running toward them. There was at least 15 of them maybe more, and only Derek and Scott were standing in between them and the door. They wouldn't be able to take them all on their and the rest of the pack were already positioned inside.

They couldn't call out for back up because there was no time. Once Alec's pack reached the parking lot Derek and Scott knew they'd only have seconds to run inside and barricade the door. They turned and ran. The pack was moving swiftly and as they reached the reached the set of cars positioned in a row one of them tripped over a clear wire that was strung between two vehicles.

* * *

The blast from the dynamite set up in the abandon vehicles in the parking lot was loud, much louder than Argent anticipated. He was running down the main hall toward the entrance, gun in hand. He could see Derek and Scott, looking back toward the front door as they too were running.

"That was blast," Argent said as the gap between the three became closer.

"Yeah I think Boyd went a little over kill," Scott answered.

"How many do you think are down," Argent asked. Derek listened carefully.

"I only hear six, heartbeats coming from the parking lot," Derek replied. Scott nodded in agreement.

"Okay then phase two," Argent said. The three broke off running in different directions. Argent pulled out his walking.

"Isaac you guys ready?"

* * *

"Yeah we've got it," Isaac answered. He, Boyd and Danny were in the library. If the plan worked then the remaining wolves would track Stiles' scent there. "Danny you need to get out of here now," Isaac stressed for what felt like the millionth time.

"Sweetheart why don't you focus on the task at hand, which isn't me," Danny replied.

"I can't focus with you in here," Isaac snapped back.

"Try," Danny said annoyed.

"You are so stubborn. You're going to get yourself killed." Isaac roared.

"I'm not leaving you, Isaac so stop acting like a bitch and finish the set up," Danny yelled back. He wasn't leaving and though it bothered Isaac to no end that Danny was risking his life a part of him wanted to grab Danny up and kiss passionately, so he did. Boyd, who was focused on setting up his equipment, looked up long enough to catch the two boys in their make out session. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Guys we don't have time for this," Boyd said to no effect. "Dudes stop making out."

* * *

Derek burst through the cafeteria door to find Erica hastily setting up her equipment.

"Are you ready," Derek asked. Erica's heart was racing a like freight train as she frantically maneuvered the equipment. She knew how important it was to get this right. Like the library if the plan worked there would be a few werewolves coming their way any moment. She hooked up the last piece of her set up and moved away.

"Got it," she answered Derek. She looked up at him and for a moment her heart fluttered. Ever since the night he bit her all she wanted was his arms wrapped around her lovingly. He was the first person in her life to ever take notice of her, and sure it was for selfish reasons on his end, but she'd always hoped that one day he'd take notice of her. It broke her heart the day she found out he was the baby's father and that it wasn't just some one night tryst he had with Stiles, but that he loved her. Once again Erica put her heart out only to have it burned. But she couldn't think about that now. She had to make things right.

"Derek," she said a glint of hesitation in her voice. Derek looked at her with his signature scowl. Erica's heart jumped. Why was he so fucking gorgeous?

"I just wanted to apologize again for all of this," she said trying to hold back the lump in her throat. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." She put her head down. Derek sighed and reached out placing a firm hand on her shoulder. Erica looked up in disbelief. It was the most loving touch Derek had ever offered her.

"It's fine, Erica," he said reassuringly. "It's not your fault. This was bound to happen eventually. From now on Stiles and the baby will always be in danger. That's something I'm going to have to accept. But I'm never going to stop protecting my family." Erica grimaced and looked down again.

Derek hooked his finger under her chin to raise it up. With wide eyes Erica stared at Derek. "You're included in that, Erica. You've always been." He smiled, and Erica's heart felt as if it would burst. A family. Her family. That's what she was fighting for tonight. So she may not have someone deeply and madly in love with her, but she had an entire pack of people who loved her and from that moment she felt like she'd do anything to protect them.


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry that I've yet to finish this piece. I'd a death in the family and finding the inspiration to write has been difficult, but now it's time. Over the next couple of weeks I will finish out this story. Teen Wolf has been a new show favorite since it first premiered. I was inspired by many of the fan-fiction stories on this site to do one of my own. It's important for me to finish this journey with these amazing characters and I hope you'll continue to do so as well.


End file.
